


Bumpy Road: Coming Soon

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Yusuke's Birthday Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Before Yusuke's pregnancy, Akira hadn't been this mindful. Their intimacy was often spontaneous: pressed against shower walls or Yusuke's futon when they were able to meet up in person, and over video chat when they could not. But Akira was never this elated with his body before, so eager to touch every stretch mark on his stomach, to feel every change in his body.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	Bumpy Road: Coming Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Yusuke's Birthday (day seven): free day! I chose from the prompts that didn't win the poll: portrait + sticky fingers.
> 
> This takes place circa-Scramble (no spoilers) when they have the RV in/on which to bang.

In a few months, Yusuke won't be able to climb the ladder up the RV as easily. In a few more weeks, even; his belly is growing, swelling to the point that it's impossible to hide. His thin frame never kept his secret very well, always making his body look misshapen beneath his clothes, but now his pregnant belly can no longer be confined by his pants.

Akira tends to hover. He knows Yusuke can more than take care of himself, but he still holds his hands beneath Yusuke as he clambers up to the top of the RV. Always doting, always careful.

But there's more to it than that. Once Ryuji is snoring in his sleeping bag beside them, Akira sidles his bag up closer to Yusuke's.

"How are you feeling?" Akira asks, his hand above Yusuke's stomach, unsure whether or not to take the plunge.

Yusuke turns his head to face him, pressing Akira's hand down with his own. Can he feel him through the sleeping bag, the life beating within? They've tossed some names around, but one has yet to stick.

"Everything is fine," Yusuke says. "There is no need to worry."

But there's a glare in Akira's eyes, that insistence that not all is well in their little abode. He shifts in his sleeping bag, the canvas rustling in the still night. When he starts to unzip Yusuke's open the rest of the way, Ryuji snorts in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent. Akira pauses, but there's only silence.

"Can I touch you?" Akira asks, always so curious.

"Of course."

Fingers dip below the hem of his shirt, dancing across the taut skin of his belly. The night is warm and Akira's hands are even hotter, pushing his shirt up his chest over his sensitive nipples. Akira lingers momentarily to lap at them with his tongue while his hands are on the front of Yusuke's pants, coaxing him to arousal. Again he starts to ask if it's okay, if he's sure, but Yusuke kisses him in response, sealing the deal.

Before Yusuke's pregnancy, Akira hadn't been this mindful. Their intimacy was often spontaneous: pressed against shower walls or Yusuke's futon when they were able to meet up in person, and over video chat when they could not. But Akira was never this elated with his body before, so eager to touch every stretch mark on his stomach, to feel every change in his body. He's always been a passionate lover, wringing orgasms from Yusuke long into the night and often putting his pleasure before his own, but he's never been like this.

Akira's lips are soft against Yusuke's stomach, gentle. His hand slinks into Yusuke's pants, into his underwear, and then his fingers are around him. Yusuke rocks his hips toward the touch, bucking into empty air when Akira releases him. He positions himself beside Yusuke so he can use his mouth, his hand splayed protectively on his stomach.

"I wish we could —"

"I know," Yusuke says. "But Ryuji."

As if on cue, Ryuji mumbles in his sleep again — something about Mona, demanding he slide over some victual — but it doesn't hinder them in the least. Akira's mouth is hot, his tongue sliding up his shaft, circling the head of his cock. Yusuke's fingers brush through his hair as he closes his eyes, welcoming the total darkness. He thinks of what they could do if Ryuji weren't beside them, if the girls weren't below them in the RV.

Yusuke could be above Akira, his sweat-drenched hair digging into his eyes as Akira finally entered him, their hips meeting in a rush. Akira would be holding him up, supporting his weight when Yusuke grew tired and lavishing his belly with caresses in the meantime.

These are the images that course through Yusuke's mind as Akira sucks on his cock, his free hand grasping the base of his arousal, stroking when he's not deepthroating him. With Akira's hand on his stomach, he feels whole. His toes curl inside the sleeping bag, his knees dripping with sweat.

For a few moments, Yusuke can forget that they aren't alone, that they're out in public; there's just Akira and his mouth and his love. Akira's lips tighten around him, his hand still cradling his belly, and Yusuke comes. He spills into Akira's mouth as he bites into his own hand, trying to silence his moans. The world is both bright and dark, all at once; his vision swims as he rolls his hips, pleasure twisting through him, coiling before it finally snaps.

And still Akira crawls up to kiss him, his tongue bitter in Yusuke's mouth. There is such beauty in his urgency, in the way he's so aware of Yusuke's body as he hovers above him, never shifting his weight onto him.

When they curl up to sleep, Akira lies with his head on Yusuke's chest, the tips of his fingers still worshipping his belly. He traces shapes into his skin, maybe even names he's thinking if. This is something Yusuke will miss, this breathless intimacy they share that needs no words. But they'll have their baby to hold in their arms soon, perhaps more of a rascal like Akira rather than an artist like Yusuke. When Yusuke thinks of their child, he thinks of how he wants everything to be different for them: they'll have loving parents and all the food they can eat. Everything Akira and Yusuke never felt they had growing up.

They'll be much better parents than Akira's, more involved with their child's life. Nothing like Madarame, either; Yusuke would love to see their child pursue art, but as long as they're passionate about whatever they love, Yusuke will be happy. And when things get tough, they have not only each other but the best friends in the world to help support them: Futaba's determined to introduce their child to video games at a young age, while Haru is already picking out clothes for the newborn to wear.

Life has changed, just as they've always fought for.

"I can't wait to meet her," Akira says, pressing a comforting kiss to Yusuke's stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third year of posting smutty shukita for Yusuke's birthday! This one isn't as long as the others, but I'm working on some longer stories to post soon.


End file.
